Deja Vu In Your Dreams
by chrmdboss
Summary: An interjecton to the episode, In Your Dreams.


ANGELA

(Awakening from dream)

(To herself)

Honey bunny…

TONY

Angela, what did you say?

ANGELA

(Startled out of reverie)

Tony… you're back; I didn't hear you come in.

TONY

Obviously…

(He gives his usual boyish grin)

ANGELA

I was dreaming…

TONY

(Mischievously)

Was _I_ in it?

ANGELA

(Coyly)

Perhaps…

(Fade out)

(End scene I)

**Scene II** - Mrs. Rossini's kitchen

TONY

An-ge-la…you can't intrigue me with that sexy voice of yours, and then leave me in left field. If I did that in my baseball days, my coach would've banished me to the bench.

TONY

(Sternly)

Maybe I should just banish you and your sultry voice back to the couch as punishment for toying with my emotions.

ANGELA

(Teasingly)

You know you love it… I've got you hanging by a thread. Be careful Mr. Micelli, if you lose your grip; you might "fall" in love with me.

(They share the "look", and then Tony breaks the trance by looking away.)

TONY

That isn't the point, Angela…

(His voice then lowers to a husky whisper.)

Besides, what if I _want_ to "fall"?

ANGELA

(Feeling a passion that began to burn like fire from within her chest, and settle itself as a rosy blush highlighting her cheeks)

(To herself)

If you can't stand the heat, then get out of the kitchen.

(As if to release her pent up passion, she begins to giggle, then in a childlike voice…)

Ok, coach; banish me to the couch… (Her voice takes a seductive tone again) But then I'll go to dreamland again, and you won't know your "role" in my dreams.

TONY

(Slyly)

Maybe drifting back to dreamland isn't such a bad idea…we both know how you _love _to _talk_ in your sleep.

ANGELA

Tony… 

TONY

(Getting visibly flustered and impatient)

Ay, oh - Oh, ay…I am just statin' the obvious; come on, Angela, don't keep me in suspense.

ANGELA

(Wryly)

Gee, after six years of dangling by a thread, I was under the impression that you enjoyed an element of suspense in a relationship.

TONY

(Whining impatiently)

An-ge-la… I don't wanna play this game anymore. Are you gonna tell me about your dream or not? I guess I'll have to beg.

(He looks at her with puppy dog eyes)

ANGELA

…I've also never known a ballplayer that doesn't enjoy playing a game.

TONY

(Emphatically)

**_ANGELA...!_** You're doing it to me…

ANGELA

(Innocently)

What am_ I _doing?

ANGELA

Ok, ok…I'll tell you. How can I resist that face?

TONY

(Grins impishly)

You can't.

(Fade out)

(End scene II)

Scene Three (Mrs. Rossini's living room)

(Angela and Tony are seated side by side on the couch)

TONY

(He gently laces his fingers through her clamped fist. Angela, in turn, squeezes his hand gently.)

Inquiring minds want to know...

(Smiling Slyly)

ANGELA

(Stammers nervously)

Tony, I…

TONY

(blurts out)

Yes, honey bunny?

ANGELA

(Incredulously)

What did you say?

TONY

(Stammering)

I…I…don't know, It just came out, unconsciously, I guess.

ANGELA

(In a whisper)

Mirroring my dream…Can one have deja vu of their dreams?

(Thinking aloud)

TONY

What are you talkin about, Angela?

ANGELA

Tony, in my dream, honey bunny was your nickname for me…

TONY

Ohh, so that's what I heard you murmuring when I came back from bowling…By the way, did Fiorello come back?

ANGELA

How would I know if the cat came back? I was sleeping remember.

TONY

Yeah, Angela…You know, it's funny you should mention your dream because while we were bowling, Dennis mentioned that I should grab myself a girl and get to some serious baby making.

(laughs)

ANGELA

Really…? You know, Tony that was my favorite of all the roles you played in my dreams.

TONY

And what_ role_ did I play, Angela?

ANGELA

Father to our children

TONY

You mean Sam and Jonathon?

ANGELA

Yes, but we also had twins; and another baby on the way.

TONY

This must've been one loving household…I always wanted twins.

ANGELA

You never told me that…

TONY

Yeah, well…

ANGELA

(Wistfully)

It was only a dream…

TONY

(Huskily)

Angela… It doesn't have to be a dream

(he takes her hands in his)

(Without a word, Angela stands, and walks away from Him.)

TONY

(Imploringly)

Angela…don't walk away from me. We have to talk.

ANGELA

All we ever do is talk…I'm tired of talking!

(End scene)

**Scene IV** Hallway

ANGELA

(Coyly)

Tony…Could I see you in the bedroom, please?

TONY

Anytime, boss.

ANGELA

Tony… are you coming? I didn't think I'd have to resort to persuasion.

TONY

(Slyly)

That depends…what'd you have in mind?

ANGELA

(Comes out of the bedroom, only a bed sheet hugs her thin frame)

Does this answer your question?

TONY

(At first glance, his face is expressionless. As Angela draws nearer to him, he is filled with an overwhelming sense of awe)

(Stammering)

Angela, you look…the sight of you…I can't….your beauty renders me physically weak…

ANGELA

Well, we can't have that...

(Simultaneously leads him to the bedroom door.)

TONY

I think my strength is returning.

(Effortlessly grabs Angela, and carries her through the bedroom door)

ANGELA

(Giggling)

It sure is…

(Tony closes the door behind them)

(END SCENE)

Scene V - Mrs. Rossini's Bedroom 

Tony and Angela lie together in Mrs. Rossini's bed. Her blonde hair brushes against his bare shoulder. The same serene smile is mirrored on both of their faces.

TONY

(Brushes Angela's lips with his)

Morning, honey bunny.

ANGELA

(Intensifies the kiss)

Mmmm… So it wasn't just a dream…

TONY

You know, after six years, you still are full of surprises.

ANGELA

No Kiddin'

TONY

Did you just say 'No Kiddin'? Ang, there may be some 'Brooklyn' in you after all…

ANGELA

(seductively)

I guess you bring in out in me.

TONY

Angela, don't do that...We just may have to…

ANGELA

(interrupting him)

Tony, if you want to play footsies…

TONY

Angela, don't get me wrong, I love everything about you; including your **_very _**warm toes, but I'm not…

ANGELA

Then who's playing with my feet?

TONY/ ANGELA

FIORELLO!

(_END SCENE)_

**(Scene VI) - **Rossini bedroom/ Fire escape

SFX 

MRS. ROSSINI

(Key in Lock)

(Loudly)

Tony, I'm home…

TONY/ ANG

(Staring at each other, wide-eyed)

Oh no, what'll we do…?

TONY

(Grinning Impishly)

Well, I guess we'll have to get of bed…

ANGELA

Tony… 

TONY

Quick, Angela, down the fire escape…

MRS. ROSSINI

(Surveying disheveled bedroom)

Some 'bunnies' have been sleeping in my bed…

(_END SCENE) _

_(FADE)_

13


End file.
